Harry Potter and his Inheritance
by MikeGraham
Summary: Harry gets to the age of seventeen, where he is now leagally and adult in the Wizarding world, but he gets more than he bargained for when he finds his Inheritence at Potter Manor
1. The Start Of A New Beggining

**Start of a New Beginning**

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
and for all this  
there's only one thing you should know

_**Linkin Park – In The End**_

Harry woke up suddenly on the night of July 30; it had become a habit of his over the long summers he had spent at the Dursley's, he would wake up at about eleven thirty like clockwork. He slowly got out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes, he went over to his desk, on it he had a couple of pieces of parchment, a quill, some books he had been reading and some matches. He picked up the box of matches and studied them, to any normal muggle these would seem to be a normal box of matches, but all magical folk knew that these matches were filibuster matches, promising that they would stay lit for hours and you would be able to have an intelligent conversation with them.

He put them back down and looked at his clock, it was already 11:45, and he needed to get ready, because Harry had a plan, for tonight was Harry Potter's birthday. The reason that this birthday was some important was that he was seventeen, and in the magical world he was now an adult, and an adult that could legally use magic outside of school, so long as it didn't breach the magical code of secrecy. He ripped a piece of parchment and put it on the desk, it was 11:57 he got out a match, it looked like a normal match, but Harry knew that it would be a purple flame, as was the style of the wizarding world. He put the match down, he looked at the clock again 11:59, he picked the match up and struck it, and it lit the room purple and started to talk.

"Why hello fine sir, what would your name be?" the match said, head and eyes appearing in the flame, Harry quickly lit the parchment and blew out the match, the parchment curled up as the fire consumed it, and smoke poured out, this simple task was very symbolic to Harry, it showed the finishing of one year of his life and the new beginning as someone different, such as the smoke this process helped him a lot with Sirius's death, it finally helped him accept that Sirius was actually gone and never coming back, he sighed as the parchment disappeared into ashes and floated out the window. He looked out the window, his green eyes following them expertly, as if he was looking for the snitch. Finally he looked from the window and to his nice comforting bed, but dismissed the idea, he wrote a short note to the dursley's. The note read

To Vernon, Petunia and my always welcome cousin Dudley

The time has finally come to say goodbye, well I can't say it's not about bloody time. I have enclosed some money to pay for all the care and support you have offered me over the years. Well that's about it, Thanks…..for nothing, and I promise not to talk to you again.

Your disappeared nephew/cousin

Harry Potter

And after he put a 50p coin on the letter on the kitchen table, he opened the door quietly and disappeared into the early morning darkness.


	2. The Founding of Freedom

A/N ok to all those that reviewed thank you so much, the reason I haven't updated is because well, I have been at school, and also I didn't know if anyone would like my story as one of the people I showed it to thought it was crap, so anyway thanks again –on with the story, also I know my chapters may be short, cause this is my first fic, all constructive criticism welcome

Also I don't own anything Disclaimer

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_**Easier to Run – Linkin Park**_

_**The Founding of Freedom**_

Harry potter was striding fast up the small street of Privet Drive, he looked back at the house that he had called home for the first eleven years of his life, and the remaining summers till this present moment in time, but now he was free, he could run as far or as wide as he liked. A light was on in his room and several large figures and a slender one were looking frantically around the house, he knew once their initial fear had gone and they had found the note, it would be replaced by infuriation and relief, he smiled grimly as he turned his head back to the road and shook it, he had been planning this night all summer, he remembered all the days he had thought about it while he mowed, painted, repaired and planted. His smile grew wider as he knew that he would no longer have to do menial chores for the Dursleys, now he was free.

He came out of his thoughts just in time to see a small owl hurtling towards him, he ducked instinctively and the owl passed harmlessly overhead. Harry turned around as the bird flew slowly towards him, the owl was a handsome tawny, so Harry knew exactly who it was from, The Ministry, he held out his arm which the owl flew gratefully too. "sorry" he said to the owl "I have already packed Hedwig's treats away, sorry" he said again, not feeling at all weird about apologizing to a bird, let alone talking to it, the owl gave him a haughty look and stuck out it's foot, he shook his head and took the letter from the owl, the owl then proceeded to take of, a little more forcefully than needed, pushing it's sharp claws into Harry's arm, he didn't mind as he was already busily tearing open the letter, he unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Congratulations on finishing the first phase of your life, your childhood, we are now pleased to inform you, as you have successfully completed your childhood, we feel that you are now responsible for your own actions, and thus allowed to use magic outside of school, we hope that there will be no misdemeanors from you after this trust has been instilled upon you_

_Have a nice Holiday_

_Bastilda White_

_Dept of Graduates_

_Hogwarts Division_

He stuffed the letter in his pocket smiling, he was now allowed to use magic outside of school, he stuck his wand out and waited, sure enough, the bright purple double decker bus came speedily into view, and from it came a also familiar voice.

"Welcome to the knight bu……'arry! Wha' a pleasant surprise" he said "no charge for you 'arry" he said cheerily "thanks Stan" Harry said politely "here you go anyway, he gave him a handful of sickles "just to the leaky cauldron, but no rush, the morning will be fine", with that he laid down on a bed, Stan had put his trunk away, and Hedwig was probably halfway to the Weasley's by now, he settled on the bed, well as much as could be expected on the knight bus, and fell asleep.


	3. Return to Diagon Alley

_**A/N**_

Ok well I'm back, sort of I suppose, as I live in Australia, I went back to school heaps earlier then all you Americans, and I have had serious writers block. Like I had trouble writing my English essay . , anyway I'm back

And to all those who are complaining about how short the chapters are, im sorry, but I don't feel it is right for you to criticize me, when you have your own stories on well then you can, and how about some help, I mean you cant just criticize a writer, you go to help him improve CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM people, ok Lachlan breathe, ok im done, sorry. Back to the story, which I am so glad you like by the way, and I will try and "extend my chapters" but as I said….well yeah I'm going to write,….now

Oh and I nearly forgot, I will try to update sooner, but remember school, writers block and well you get the drift

Oh and by the way I will be doing this like if the 6th year was different to the book, cause well I want it to be, it makes me feel secure inside, so like Dumbledore isn't dead and so on and so forth

Disclaimer I own nothing, except I might bring someone in, but I own no one else, wish I did, then I would be like rich as , but I don't –cries-

_**Return to Diagon Alley**_

I am  
A little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars

Linkin Park – Faint

Harry stepped into the bright sunlight as he stumbled sleepily of the bright violet double-decker. After promising to ride in the night bus again soon, he retreated into the dark pub by the name of The Leaky Cauldron, after greeting a few people who recognized him in the polite yet embarrassed tone he always had, he walked up to tom the innkeeper

"Morning Tom, how are you this morning?" he asked brightly

"Top of the world, Mr. Potter, a room for you I presume?" he replied in his usual fashion

"Yes please Tom, ill just be going out for a few hours…."

"That's fine Mr. Potter, your bags will be in there and I will have the key ready for when you return."

"Thanks Tom, I will see you later" the young man said as he proceeded through the archway to Diagon Alley

The feeling of awe never left him, even though he had been to the magical alley's many times before, there was always something new to just burst out at him. But of course some things never changed, like the large white marble building that was home to one of the world's largest wizarding bank and the sneers he got from the goblins that ran it. Harry walked boldly through the long hall as he came to a line marked Withdrawals-Deposits, the line was rather long, he supposed with people getting in early before the start of school rush.

The line was taking hours, no, it seemed like days to Harry, although it had only, in reality been ten minutes, Harry was jumpy, he was now free of the Dursley's, but he knew Dumbledore and maybe several Auror groups and the entire Weasley family would be either looking for him, or worried about him. He knew he shouldn't have done this to them, but it wasn't about them, it was about him, he needed to get out of there, ad not wait for Dumbledore to come and get him. He, of course, did not hate Dumbledore, but he now knew that Dumbledore was not the epitome of perfection that Harry had once thought he was. Finally he was summoned by a disgruntled looking Goblin, but, he supposed, they all seemed to look like that.

"Uh hi, I would like to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's account"

"Do you have the key?" the Goblin sneered as he eyed the boy

"Of course" Harry said politely, as he fished the tiny gold key from his pocket, giving it to the Goblin

the goblin tested the key in the usual method "well everything seems to be in order, if you will wait a moment someone will take you shortly."

Suddenly a small Goblin appeared "Good morning sir, my name is grippy, I will be your pilot this morning, please take a seat in this cart and we will be on our way"

Harry was taken aback.


	4. Freedom at Last?

A/n Harry was taken aback….? Oh my god, I wonder what he was so taken aback by, was he alright after his taken abackness? All these questions will be answered, but will more pop up as the chapter progresses? You will have to see. Thanks for all your reviews…I really appreciate them, I'm back at school –le sigh- but I hope to get more of my story written then I did last time, so thanks again to the people who reviewed, and to all you others who didn't…. Doom on you OO anyway on with the story……about 3 months later…im back at this story…well firstly, I couldn't find my usb, and then I was on holidays, and people kept asking me to do stuff, and now it's the fourth day of term 1…so yeah, I will be updating today…WOO yeah public holidays rock….ok a week later I FINALLY FOUND SOME LYRICS…but, ther aren't Linkin park, but that's okay, because I have not abandoned them forever okay…anyway the lyrics are from Mcfly, and they were recommended by Megzi, Who is uber awesome. Yeah, all my reviewers are awesome, give yourself a pat on the back, if you haven't reviewd and you just did….shame on you. Anyway on with the story I PROMISE.

_**Freedom at last?**_

When you're down and lost

And you need a helping hand

When you're down and lost along the way

Oh just tell yourself

I'll, I'll be ok

When you're down and lost

And you need a helping hand

When you're down and lost along the way

Just try a little harder

Try your best to make it through the day

Oh just tell yourself

I'll, I'll be ok

**_I'll Be Okay - Mcfly_**

Harry was taken aback, he had never seen a Goblin like his job so much, let alone enjoy his job so much. Harry entered the cart, still speechless; the ride was as thrilling as ever, the twist and turns as turbulent as any broom ride. Finally after what seemed like a very long time, they arrived at the vault, that had housed Harry's small fortune for 17 years, as the vault was open, there seemed to be even more in there then when he first entered, he guessed it was mostly Sirius's will, but not that much "I wonder why…." He mused as he gathered some of the gold coins into his sack. He looked at the small goblin, who had a large grin on his face "is there anyway I could go to back to the bank, or do I have to go out and then back into the bank?" the goblin spoke "you could come with me back to the bank" the goblin, nodded as if reassuring himself. Harry rode back up to the bank, which took longer then when they went, maybe it was Harry's anticipation, but finally they got back to the bank.

After re entering the bank, Harry thanked Grippy and went to join another queue, the account enquiries line, this however was a relatively short line, and he was soon the counter, he stepped up "excuse me, I would like to see the balance for the account of Mr. Harry James Potter" the goblin looked at him with the usual sneer. "yes sir, the amount in Mr. Harry Potters Account is currently 463, 923 galleons. Of course he can not find out the amount of his other account, until the legal procedures of the matter have been….sorted with." Harry stared at the goblin "you mean…I have another account?" the goblin just nodded, but would not say anything more. Harry walked off in a daze, he had just a little less then half a million galleons in his account, and now he had more

Ron was going to be so jealous

Harry was walking up the alley as he felt strong arms, grabbing his hands and collar and driving him against the wall.

"Hey!…" he said he tried to move his head to look at his attacker, but he couldn't, he felt broken bits of glass jaggedly jamming into his cheek, the hot blood trickling down his face

"what is your owls name" a growling voice said, although Harry thought he knew who it was, he didn't say anything.

"Hedwig" he said, and felt himself being released, he gently picked out the galss on his face, "reparo" he said and his glasses were together once more, and he saw who had been holding him, Mad-eye moody and lupin, who looked angrier then harry had ever seen

"Harry!….what the Hell were you thinking! Just running off like that, we have all been worried sick about you." Lupin yelled, luckily the street was very crowded and no one heard him "why would you just run off like that…." Lupin was breathing heavily, "just come on, we have come to take you to the weasley's" he saw Harry's look of disappointment. "just for a few days, while we…work out things ok.." Lupin seemed to be a lot calmer now.

Harry nodded some as they started off down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they would Floo to the Burrow.

Tom was mysteriously absent as they walked back through the Leaky Cauldron. But Harry's bags were where he had left them, he heaved a little sigh, picked them up, and the three went through the fire, into the Burrow.


	5. A New Arrival or Two

Ok, thanks for all the reviews so far, please, keep them coming. Ok I would like to reply to some of the reviews that were sent to me last night since I posted this story.

Elyse90505: So I am guessing that HBP hasnt happened correct, as Dumbledore is alive...

Unnamed Voice: Yeah, in my story, I really don't like book six so im going to go on as if the sixth book happened differently, Hopefully that will clear a lot of peoples confusion on this matter.

Jaymon2: Linkin Park is cool! An also this story!

Unnamed Voice: Thanks mate. I think Linkin park is awesome, unfortunately I couldn't use them in my latest chapter, but hopefully the will work themselves through into this chapter.

Now ok this is the major question I wrote my Q&A time for

Hot48cricket: Why would Harry be disappointed to go to the Burrow?

Unnamed voice: Ok, thanks for taking the time to review, and seriously I love it when people ask me questions about my story, it can show me where I have thought I have explained it, but just have in my head, anyway, Now what you gotta see here cricket, is Harry isn't really disappointed about going to the burrow, there is a lot other worse places he could go, it's just, he is trying to be his own person, make it in the real world, and he feels he is being smothered and protected…

I hope that answered your question.

So if you remember correctly, because you probably wont remember since I put the last chapter up..this is what happened last.

_Tom was mysteriously absent as they walked back through the Leaky Cauldron. But Harry's bags were where he had left them, he heaved a little sigh, picked them up, and the three went through the fire, into the Burrow._

Ok on with the story

**_Chapter Five - The new arrival..or two?_**

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant

_**Linkin Park – With You**_

Harry's head spun as he came out of the fireplace. He blinked quickly as the room around him came to life, several figures, all female, jumped up and rushed to hug him, while other members of the living room, all male, decided to stay in their chairs and chorus in unison "Harry!", after the ruckus had died down, and Harry was snuggly seated between Ginny and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley said "now Harry, I hope you don't mind, we have another boy coming tonight to stay with us over the summer, He is in yourself and Ronald's year so you might have seen him around, Dumbledore thought it would be best for him to stay here…due to his circumstances.." Harry looked at her and ron quizzically, Ron just shrugged and Mrs. Weasley spoke again "He is in Ravenclaw, so I'm sure at least one of you" she looked over at Hermione "could find something to at least talk to him about..." she was cut off by a soft knocking at the door, which Mrs. Weasley got up immediately and got, followed by everyone else, who peeked from the other room. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, but continued to stand in front of the door and the view of the boy was obscured, and only the conversation could be heard "Hi, I was looking for the Weasley household."

"Well you have come to the right place then, you must be Michael" Mrs. Weasley beamed at Michael.

"Oh well Yes I'm Michael Graham, nice to meet you… you can call me Mike if you want, that's what everyone else does." he smiled a little nervously, and walked up the few stairs into the house after Mrs. Weasley telling him to "come in, Come in!" once he got up the stairs, he was easily taller than Mrs. Weasley and the others got a good look at the new kid, medium length black hair, slightly tanned as if he couldn't decide whether he wanted to be inside or outside, he wore loose clothes that hid a body that had played Quidditch most of it's schooling life. His hazel eyes downcast, before piercing into the darkness that the others had secluded themselves into, and then back down at the ground. Mrs. Weasley looked over to where mike had glanced and waved them in, a little miffed that they had been "spying". They all walked out into the well lit hall, all of them greeting the young man., Harry studied him carefully, while the girls talked quietly and kpt looking at him "I feel like I know you from somewhere…?" he said, before Ginny spoke up "He's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, I saw him when I was dating Rodger." She smiled over at her slightly older brother, who just looked grumpy. Harry held out his hand to Mike "nice to meet you.." Mike took it, "nice to meet you too…" there was a few minutes more of silence, before the girls said promptly "we are going to bed…Goodnight" and they walked up the stairs, glancing over their shoulders at Mike, who looked to the ground until Mrs. Weasley said "bed…that sounds like a good idea…you three are all in Ron's room, it may be a bit of a squeeze, I hope you don't mind" both Harry and Mike shook their head. And they all got pushed up the stairs, where they got changed and got into bed, Ron and Harry falling asleep quickly, but the hazel orbs that belonged to Mike, stayed open, half the night.

All too soon the sun rose again, and the boys were roused out of their sleep. They all came down to breakfast to find the girls already sitting there, dressed and ready for the day "morning Mrs. Weasley" Mike said as they all sat down "well good morning to you Michael," she looked at both Harry and Mike "well you both are far too skinny…sit, sit" she said, coming back minutes later with plates piled with food, and giving them to the two boys, and then coming back with Ron's. After everyone had sat down, Mrs. Weasley asked "so what are you lot doing today…." Every one seemed to look at each other, before Ron said "how about some Quidditch?"

Mike looked up at Ron "you can play Quidditch here?"


	6. Secrets kept within

_**Chapter 6 – Secrets kept within**_

_I had nothing to say and_

_I get lost in the nothingness_

_inside of me i was confused and_

_i live it all out to find, but im not_

_the only person with these things in mind_

_**Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park**_

"Well it's not really quidditch" Ron explained as they walked up to the small field where they played. "But it's still close enough" he smiled. "So…how long have you been playing quidditch…a couple of years..?" Mike nodded "yeah, not very long compared to the people who have been playing since 2nd year, but I was just lucky that not many Ravenclaw's like to go for the quidditch team" they all grew silent for a moment as they got to the field, before Ron spoke again, explaining the rules to Mike "all right, we are ready.." Ginny said "how about me and Michael over here, versus you two over there…."

The game started off quickly, and the pace was kept up throughout the whole game. They played for what seemed like hours, until the sun started to go down, and it was getting dark "all right, you guys win..." Ron said, dejectedly. Michael and Ginny had been leading for the past hour, and they decided to call it a day. Their muddy clothes a sign of the rain that had fallen on them around lunch time, to which Hermione had gone inside for the duration of. The sun was now beating heavily in it's last moments, and the teens where siting on the field, soaking in the last rays of sunlight for the day. The field was silent, as nobody had anything to say until…

"So Mike…why are you here…" Ron said, a little abruptly

"Ron!" both Hermione and Ginny said in unison "You can be so insensitive sometimes…" Ginny finished off.

"Well I think Ron's right, I mean, we should hear why you're here" Harry said looking over at Mike

"Well maybe he doesn't want to tell us…there have been things that you haven't wanted to tell us Harry…" Hermione stated, a little angrily

"Stop…just stop, all right." Mike looked up from the ground and spoke for the first time "look, I really don't want to talk about it, so can we talk about something else" his voice was low and nearly a growl, before he looked down again and the pitch fell into silence once again, until Mrs. Weasley's voice calling them for dinner.

The meal passed in the same silence that had preceded them at the field, only small talk was discussed at the table before they went into the living room. Harry found himself looking curiously over at the young man across the room from him, not really knowing what to make of him. He hadn't really seen him around at school; he hadn't even noticed that he had been on the quidditch team. Harry continued to muse to himself, he would know more about this kid once he knew why he was here, but Mike wasn't letting on, that is until Ron spoke again "How do we know you aren't some Death Eater then…" "Ron…that's enough…it's none of you business, so leave it alone" Hermione said angrily "No…I suppose I do owe everyone an explanation…have to talk about it sometime don't I" Mike gave a small sad smile "all right, but we shall go outside…back to the pitch"


	7. Secrets Revealed

"_No…I suppose I do owe everyone an explanation…have to talk about it sometime don't I" Mike gave a small sad smile "all right, but we shall go outside…back to the pitch"_

**A/N:** That's where we left off, so now on with the story, a longer chapter, and to all the fans out there, not a moment too soon. But how do I know if you are a fan or not, well you'll have to review wont you, and I will be doing another Q&A when we have enough questions in so keep em coming. Also, please tell me if this is the size you want all the chapters…or longer..

**Secrets Revealed **

If I turn my back I'm defenceless  
And to go blindly seems senseless   
If I hide my pride and let it all go on  
Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone

**Linkin Park – By Myself**

The 5 moved quickly and quietly through the overbearing darkness, it was a lot different to going there during the day time, the trees seeming to come in every direction, a snap of a twig or branch accelerated the heart well over 100 beats per minute. They finally made there way onto the pitch, Hermione and Ginny clutching to their cloaks tightly and the boys hands were shoved deep in there pockets as a light wind blew over the field. They sat in a tight group to try and compete with the teeth chattering wind.

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry broke it "well.." he said, looking directly at Michael, Ron was looking away, but was obviously listening with all his might, even the girls looked on at the dark haired, hazel eyed young man before them. Mike Continued to look at a patch of grass located near his feet.

"Well, I suppose you could say…" he began after several more minutes of silence.

"That it all started when I was 12...it was during the summer between 2nd and 3rd year." Mike stopped once again to collect his thoughts and word them carefully.

"My father and I had just got off the bus, I remember that because it because my birthday is between Christmas and the summer holidays, so we had decided to celebrate it during the summer holidays. My father had taken me to where he worked, and said I could get something for my birthday, and my mum needed the car that day, so we had to get the bus. My dad works at a computer store you see, so it would have been stupid to take my resent home on the bus, someone would have mugged us" Harry and Hermione nodded a little as they knew this to be true, Ginny on the other hand just looked blank, and Ron's face was still downcast.

"Anyway, none of this is really relevant is it…" Mike murmured to himself. "well, we got off the bus and started to walk home, as soon as we turned the corner, we knew something was wrong…there was fire trucks and police everywhere...our house was in ruins, there was no resemblance to the home I had grown up in." Hermione gasped and put her had over her mouth. Mike just continued, as though if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again.

"I remember looking and shouting for my mum, but deep inside, I knew she was gone…I think my dad did too, cause he sorta just stood there, I tried to run into the house, but I was held back, I fought at the fire-fighters…but obviously they won, I got angry at them for a little while, wanting someone to blame, but they were only doing their job…nobody ever found out how the fire started, they just assumed it had been a freak accident. Then after the grieving process, my father tried to make it normal again, of course it wasn't, especially with the benders he went on every few months. He would just drink and sit there for hours, or days on end, he wouldn't go to work, he wouldn't even come out of his room. I just stayed out of his way; we all had our ways of dealing with it…."

A single clear tear ran down Mike's face and it was wiped away by Hermione's hand "I'm sorry Mike…It's always sad when someone loses their Mother…"

"It happened 5 years ago, I should be over it by now huh…" he said, "it's just that sometimes, I just remember, like if someone or something reminds me…like your mother.." he said, looking over at Ginny and Ron "mum would be exactly like that …" he gave a smile and shrugged "well, that doesn't explain it all does it, why I'm here now, and not 5 years ago…" he took a deep breath, as if getting himself ready once again. "5 day's ago….I found my father, dead, in his study, not a single mark on it…police found a high alcohol level in his blood, and so officially he died from alcohol poisoning, but, I know it wasn't, I just felt a very strong magic in the room when I entered it…and I knew it had been used to kill my dad…of course I couldn't say anything to the police…even if I had, it had been the same police people who had worked on my Mum's case…they probably would have thought it was Post-Traumatic Stress syndrome or something, and then they were talking about putting me in a foster home when Dumbledore appears and says he has a place for me to say, and I was surprised when they agreed…but I shouldn't have been I suppose" he grinned a little wryly "and now…I'm here…telling you guys my life story" He looked up at everyone and 4 sets of eyes were staring at him, Ron spluttered a little "I'm sorry we doubted you mate…really sorry…" Harry, looked to the ground "yeah, sorry." He said ashamedly. Mike just shrugged, "how could you know…I wasn't really expecting the warmest reception…I was expecting you to be wary of me…if I was you I would be wary of me too...look just don't worry about it is all I'm saying" Ron looked at his watch "we had better go…Mum's going to go mental if she finds us gone" they stood up and repeated their journey back to the house…although some of the tension was gone, the wariness of the surroundings still stayed, Harry looked over at Mike "why do you think Dumbledore brought you here?" he asked

Mike thought for a moment, before answering bluntly "probably because he believes the same as I do….that Death Eaters killed my parents.." there was a prolonged silence before Ginny spoke "Death eaters…but why?"" she looked uncomfortable for a moment "I mean, I don't mean to be rude…but what value could killing both your parents have…especially if they made the effort to cover it up like that"

"I don't know, maybe they just singled them out for a good time…to have fun with…I don't know, but obviously Dumbledore thinks that I'm not safe, or else I would be in a Muggle orphanage right about now… I don't know whether to be happier or sadder that I know someone's probably after me…I think…shock would more describe it." He nodded. They finally got to the Weasley's backyard and walked it quickly to the door, happily shutting the door and retreating into the warm house, but there relief was short lived, as they saw Mrs. Weasley staring right at them "uhhm hey Mum" Ginny said, but Mrs Weasley would not be stopped "where were you…sneaking off like that, nearly gave me a heart attack, and with everything that's been going on…well, you were all very irresponsible, but im glad your all fine…you are all fine aren't you?" she started inspecting them until they told her that they were fine. "well just don't do that again okay.." she said, her tone lightening. They all nodded to her, and retreated to the fire of the living room, even though it was the summer, it had grown unusually cold, and they all huddled around it, Hermione was the first to speak "thank you for telling us Mike…I know it must have been hard." Mike just nodded and looked into the fire, one by one, everyone went off to do something, Harry and Ron went to play a game of chess, Ginny went off to write a letter, which left Mike and Hermione. Mike seemed a little uncomfortable around her, but Hermione didn't seem to notice "so…did you always want to play quidditch..?" she asked. He looked away thoughtfully for a minute "I suppose so…I mean, I have always loved sport, I suppose it was just natural to play it" Hermione nodded "what about school, have you always been so…smart" Mike gave a short, slightly nervous laugh "oh no, I had to work at it…so many times I didn't get sleep because I was making the finishing touches to an assignment, or reading something about something or other we were learning about." Mike was saved from any more small talk as Mrs. Weasley came into the room, envelope in hand "Harry…you got a letter, while you all were galavanting around…I don't know who it is from…so open it when ever you like.." she said, giving him the envelope and leaving the room "he looked at the parchment in front of him "it's from the solicitors office…what would they be doing writing to me" he shrugged and tore open the letter

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter…_


	8. An Unexpected windfall and confessions o

**A/N** Okay, another chapter, who would have thought…anyway please please please post reviews, I don't know if you like the direction the story is taking if you don't tell me, also a great thanks to Kate, who kept me focused on the goal at hand and kept me motivated…anyway, until next time.

**An Unexpected windfall and confessions of the heart**

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

**Linkin Park – Points of Authority**

Dear Mr Harry J Potter

_This letter is to inform you of the meeting in which we will be discussing the will and testament of Mr James Potter, and Mrs Lilly Potter. If you would be so kind as to join me at my office in London tomorrow, we should be able to sort it out._

Jason Smith

Smith and Associates magical law firm

Harry stared at the letter blankly for a few moments before handing it off to someone else, his mind racing with thought. This had been what the goblin at Gringotts had been talking about. His inheritance, he shook his head a little before looking up at his friends, all who had varying looks of amazement and surprise on their face. Mike, the first to recover from the shock, rose to his feet "well, this doesn't really concern me at all, I'll just go to bed…" he said and made his way up the stairs. Mike was out of earshot of the others before anyone of them found their voice. "Do you know what's in it Harry?" Hermione looked over at him, Harry just shrugged. "No idea." Ron stared at the parchment "you…you could be like a millionaire…well, even more so…" Harry stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "Well, I shall see when I go there I suppose." Ron gave him back the parchment and he stowed it in his pocket. Ron sat looking pensively up the stairs for a little while as Hermione and Ginny talked quietly and Harry was lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Ron shot at Hermione suddenly, causing everyone else to jump. Hermione stayed silent for a few moments as she chose her words. "Because Ron, to some people intellectual conversation can be somewhat stimulating every once and a while"

"Well it didn't seem very stimulating when you were talking to him before….it just seemed like normal talking to me." Ron countered

"Well, maybe I just…" she stuttered, trying to find the right words for a change ""it's none of your business Ron, it doesn't matter what we were talking about….nothing gives you the right to be listening to my conversations…" Ron was one searching for words now "well…I'm just…I was looking out for you….I still don't trust him anyway…he's up to something…I know it…"

Hermione gaped, lost for words, her mouth moving like a fish out of water

"Ron…I can't believe that you would think that a human being could think of such a story, that story is beyond horrendous. Nobody could be evil enough….to think of such things..." Ron shook his head as dismissing her comment "it is completely possible, if Malfoy came in here and told you the same story….it wouldn't even pass your mind that he might even be telling even one part of the truth…but now that this other guy is here…there is no way he could be lying…"

She stood up "Maybe I'm attracted to him, is that what you wanted to hear Ron, that I'm Attracted to him!" She was nearly in tears now "Well, I'm attracted to him, and now everyone knows…you know what Ron, I'm sure Michael even knows now…thank you Ron, you just helped out a lot, now I wont be able to show my face in front of him out of embarrassment, I hope your happy!" she stormed up the stairs closely followed by Ginny and moments later the remaining occupants of the living room heard the girls room door close loudly, before being reopened and closed again. The silence in the living room was so deafening that it was quickly broken by Ron

"Completely mental she is..." he said, looking up the stairs that she had just stormed up "Completely mental…anyway, I think that he's up to something…do you believe him, his whole story about his parents, seems a little too convenient don't you think…"

Harry wasn't so sure.

Harry was woken early by Ron's mother. He and Ron had gone to bed soon after Ron's row with Hermione and Michael had been asleep, or to Ron's cynical mind, was only pretending to be asleep. Ron and Michael were asleep as Harry wearily rose from his slumber; he made his way down to breakfast to see Mr. Weasley at the table eating a bit of toast and reading the daily Prophet. He looked up as Harry walked in "Mr. Potter, so nice to see you once again…" Mr Weasley gave him a warm smile and held out his hand to shake. Harry shook it firmly as he spoke "Mr. Weasley, the same to you…going into the office early today?" he asked, as he sat down at the table

"Well, actually Harry, I'm taking you in to your appointment with the solicitor…." Upon Harry's look of surprise "Dumbledore asked me to take you in….so we shall be flooing there….plenty of time for you to have breakfast and get ready…" he said, as he opened the newspaper and started to read it. Harry started on the large breakfast that had appeared in front of him via Mrs. Weasley as he had been talking to Mr. Weasley. It's took him the good part of 30 minutes to get through the mini feast that was on his plate, as he finished Mrs. Weasley took his plate and told him "Now Harry, I have laid out some of your clothes that you should wear…You really should be leaving soon Arthur…" Harry hurried up the stairs as quietly as he could, as not to wake anyone else up. On his bed, he found his best clothes, laid out an ironed. He quickly got changed into them and snuck out, the sleeping figures of Michael and Ron, unmoving the whole time. He finally got down the stairs and Mr. Weasley was waiting for him. "Ready to go Harry?" he was about to reply as Mrs. Weasley bustled over "oh Harry look at your hair…oh well never mind…it's not going to change then is it…" she frowned a little as she walked away.

Harry looked over to Mr. Weasley "sure. I'm ready to go…" They proceeded over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder each. Mr. Weasley went first, threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped in. "Smith and Associates Magical law firm" he stated clearly, and like that, he was gone. Harry repeated the process, and nearly instantly, found himself in a large, plush waiting room, where comfortable sofa's lined one wall, and a reception area lining the other. In the room, he saw Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. After brushing himself off, he went over to his parent's best friend. "Hey, Remus.." he said, a little sheepishly after what had happened only days ago. The older man looked over at him, smiling brightly "Hello Harry…" he said, but was cut off as a pretty receptionist smiled at them and said "Mr. Smith will see you now." The four adult walked into a large conference room, with a long table as the centrepiece of the room. Mr Jason Smith was standing at the near head of the conference table, waiting them eagerly "hello Professor, Hello Mr. Lupin, Hello Mr. Weasley….Ahh Mr. Potter, such a pleasure to finally meet you for the first time." He greeted everyone with genuine warmness and a "please take a seat, we can all fit up this end can we? There we go" Harry had only met this man 30 seconds ago, but he instantly liked him, he wasn't bossy, he wasn't just nice to him because he was the Harry Potter…he was nice because that's the person he was.

"Now that we are all comfortable, let's get down to business shall we…" he said "allright well, you may, or may not have been aware that your parents left a will, so that in the unfortunate circumstance of their death, that their possessions would be properly divided, now seeing as you are the only living relative of Mr. James Potter, and Mrs. Lily Potter, They have seen fit to provide you with everything…Now, there is a few bits of paper I will need you to sign, and the parties of the room will need to sign. Now before we get into all that paperwork too much, I have a few things to give you, that don't need signing for" he pressed a button on his desk, and a goblin came in with a small safe, he lifted it easily on the table, and then retreated out of the room. "now, all the things inside here are yours Harry, you can choose to open it now, or you can leave it till later, and open it by yourself, the latter, I think would be the best, as the opening of a loved one's possession can be a deep experience, one that you might like to experience alone…at least initially" Harry just nodded, taking the advice of the older man, to which Mr. Smith pressed on. "Now, the first set of papers" He got out a parchment, and quill and ink. "This is the account balance of your trust fund" he passed the piece of paper over to Harry, and he looked at it, before looking up at the man "I have how much!" his eyes bulging a little in shock


End file.
